to make you happy
by jendeukiechenn
Summary: Danny wanted to make his parents happy. Of course, a hero would sacrifice it all just for that.


He was supposed to go out with Sam and Tucker to play bowling. They had been planning for this day for so long. All those ghost hunting adventures and studying for upcoming tests had made them become too busy to go out for fun.

But Danny had to be a selfish person and cancel it all just because he didn't feel good enough to go out with his best friends whom he owed at least the opportunity to have fun. Of course, they understood him, didn't seem to get mad at him for canceling their plans so suddenly, but Danny was furious at himself for disappointing his best friends, once again.

He kept doing this thing. He always disappointed people and made them upset because of his selfish desires. They must be hating him. Everyone was probably hating him so much that they all wanted him to be gone. Especially his very own parents. They tried to kill him many times and the scariest part was they were almost so close to end it all, to end their son's life -or whatever was left of it. Also, his parents would keep talking to him about his other half, proudly explaining to him how they would rip him apart molecule by molecule. Danny would always try his best to stop trembling and keep calm over his parents' words without getting noticed. But then again, they wouldn't notice anything.

His own parents didn't realize how their own son had died, half-died to be specific, in their own basement because of their own invention. They never noticed the changes or how he was similar to the ghost they have been chasing after for the last few months (or that he _was_ the ghost they had tried to kill again and again) so it was close to impossible for them to notice how he'd shiver while they talked about murdering a ghost, an obvious lust taken over their words and controlling their minds. _(Did they even care about him at this point?)_

Danny wished he could kill himself _again_ just to make his mom and dad happy. He was too coward to do so, but _what if he did-_

Oh, he'd be gone and they'd be excited just to see his corpse. They wouldn't mourn over his dead body. Why would they? He was a freak who was stuck between two dimensions, belonged to nowhere, wanted by the government, loved by no one. Danny was so sure that was what his parents thought of his other half, but what about his _human_ half? Would they think the same if they ever found out about his secret? He didn't know, he could only guess what'd happen.

One, for sure, they'd be surprised. It was a fact. It's not everyday you find out your only son is actually a half-ghost, let alone the one they had been trying to catch for the last few months. What about after that? Would his mom and dad come up to him, hug him, tell him how much they loved him no matter what _even if he was the ghost they hated the most? _To be honest, that one seemed too far from being possible to Danny. They would probably point their _ghost-hunting _weapons towards him, fire at him, make him cry out, scream out of pain, strap him down on an examination table, cut him open,_ rip him apart molecule by-_

He couldn't take it anymore. Those "what if"s had taken over his mind and he just couldn't get himself to stop them anymore. He didn't care anyway. His mind refused to seek for help he knew he need so badly. He wanted to run to his sister's room, tell her everything, ask for help.

But he didn't want to bother her as well. He was already a big responsibility to be taken care of for her. She spent too much time on him, kept running around to help him, tried to get him to smile all the time. He just couldn't keep ruining her life any more than he already had. No, he loved his sister too much to keep being a bother for her. If he was gone, she'd finally have the beautiful, normal life she deserved. _If only he was gone..._

His best friends, too. They would be relieved to get rid of a pain like him in the end. He was the one who made them get detentions and be grounded all the freaking time. Sam and Tucker kept getting into trouble because of him. Sam's parents already hated him, no wonder why. How come a worthless freak like him ruined everyone's lives? He was so fucking useless and he was the only one who started to realize this just now. Everyone already knew it. Dash did, Paulina did, _fucking_ Skulker did, Walker did, his parents, his sister, his friends did, all of the Amity and The Ghost Zone did. God, even Vlad gave up on him, and Danny knew how obsessed and crazed up the old man was when it came to the younger halfa. Vlad probably realized how unnecessary it was to chase after a brainless idiot like him.

It fucking hurt to think how everyone just loved to hate him. It fucking hurt so much to see how right they were to not like the freak he was.

He was a freak, he was worthless, stupid, idiot, loser, selfish, brainless, not important. He was just a waste of oxygen and it hurt him to know that.

It would be the best for everyone if he was gone. Ghosts would probably stop coming through once they'd see that he was gone. People would be in safety, living in peace, happiness and love, because he was the one making all those good things impossible.

He stood up from his bed and kneeled down on the floor. There, under his bed, were a lot of boxes. He grabbed one of them and pulled it towards himself. He looked inside of it and smiled. He would finally make his parents happy, but first, he had another thing to do. He grabbed a sticky note -one of the baby blues- and wrote a note on it with the pencil he borrowed from Sam. His tears made the note all wet, but it was okay. _It didn't matter anymore_.

He could finally make his parents proud.

He went back to his bed with the note. He put it on his bedside table, choking on his own salty tears. He grabbed the item inside the box and gave a last glance at the morning sun shining through his curtains. He took a deep breath in as a weak and failed attempt at calming himself down. His loud sobs went unheard as he finally gathered enough courage to aim the item towards his temple.

And then, he pulled the trigger.

Half an hour later, his mother came home from grocery shopping. She went upstairs to wake her son up to eat breakfast only to find him lying on his bed with an ecto-gun between his fingers, green mixed with red blood everywhere around his head with a note besides him saying _'I killed the ghost for you, i hope i can make you happy now, mommy.'_

A scream ripped apart her vocal chords, as the realization began to hit her.

Her baby was gone and she was the guilty to be blamed.

**i'm so sorry, i feel like shit for not writing this properly. english isn't my first language please forgive me. **


End file.
